


Rest

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long day of work, John slips into bed with Dave. The two of them rest next to each other till the sun comes up.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Rest

John settles into bed. Resting his head down next to his boyfriends. It's late at night and he just got home from working another double shift. The two of them keep working at shit low-wage jobs, trying hard to pay for rent and school. John sighs. He wants to wake Dave up and tell him all about his shit day but Dave looks so tired, John can see from the moonlight shining down on him that he has rings under his eyes. John watches Dave softly breath in and out from his nose before he shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

In the morning Dave wakes up in John's arms. He softly smiles. Feeling John's bare chest up against his back. Dave wants nothing more than to wake John up and tell him all about how horrible his day was the other day but voted against it. The two of them didn't need words to pass between them to know each other's love. So long as Dave was in John's arms he felt at peace.


End file.
